Welcome to Life
by Netflix-6-6-6
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are crushing hard, Han's is falling for Elsa -a girl he barely knows, Elsa's stuggling with her past, Punzie's a match maker, Tooth and Jack are just about Romeo and Juliet, and Flynn may or may not go to jail, and Merida and Hiccup are in the middle wondering when their friends went crazy.
1. Clear as KRISTOFF

**A/N: Hello! It's Aryanna here, but please, call me Anna. Welcome to my fan fiction! I wrote it with Candace (Who you can call Candy), and she will be appearing in later chapters. So be prepared.**

**Ok! So this is a crossover story. I know it's in the Rise of the Guardians/ Tangled section, but really it's Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave crossover, with other minor characters from other animated movies. Oh yeah. It's **_**that**_** kind of story. You were warned.**

**Couples: Kristanna (Anna and Kristoff), Hansla (Hans and Elsa), Rainbow Snow cone (Jack Frost and Tooth), Mericcup (Merida and Hiccup) and Whatever Rapunzle and Flynn's ship name is. **

**So yeah. Other things you should know:**

**-Rapunzle and Hiccup are siblings because I saw that head cannon on tumblr and am now obsessed. Thanks to whoever started that.**

**-Anna and Elsa are cousins of Rapunzle because, sure they don't look exactly the same, but you can not deny there is definitely some similarities in there.**

**-The only couples dating right now are Merida and Hiccup, and Rapunzle and Flynn. Look forward to adorable get together-ers from everyone else. **

**So that's it… you can read the story now…**

**Disclaimer: You thought you would get off that easy? Ha! Nope. Disclaimer time! Anna and Candy don't own any characters mentioned in the following text, besides OCs. Just because we write about them doesn't mean we are their god. Stop jumping to conclusions.**

Anna POV

I woke up that morning, ready to start the usual morning routine. Shower, dress, do hair, eat, leave. I showered and got dresses, putting on a blue sweater and jeans. My hair was frizzy from leaving it down last night, so I quickly brushed it and put it into two braids, leaving my bangs down.

I quickly slipped on my favorite pair of black combat boots and black velvet vest and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, I was greeted by my sister, Elsa, who was in a good mood because it had snowed last night. Elsa had her platinum blonde hair in a simple braid, cascading down her back. She had on a blue sundress that went to her knees and a white jacket on over it, with white leggings on underneath. On her feet were blue shoes equally as blue as her dress, both dressing her eyes perfectly. That's about the _only _thing me and Elsa have in common, our sky blue eyes.

Elsa's though, were more closed off, but not cold. Just slightly dimmed. They had been since that night, when she ran through the front door, crying.

"_Elsa?" a young Anna asks her older sister who has just burst through the front door. I was just her and the maids there, her parents being out on date night. _

_"Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked the older girl, who was still crying. She walked over to hug her, but stopped immediately when the other girl flinched away. She then looked over Elsa's clothes._

_Ripped and dirty, they looked like they were thrown in a dryer with some rocks and mud. _

"_Elsa," The young girl said again, now knowing something was wrong, "tell me what's wrong." _

_And so she did. The whole thing, leaving out the details she knew the younger girl wouldn't be able to handle. And when she was done, looking at Anna's disbelieving and scared face, she made her promise not to tell anyone ever. _

_And she didn't._

Elsa has not told anyone but me what happened.

I never told a soul.

"Good morning, Anna" She said, smiling brightly.

:Morning, Elsa." I returned, sitting down and grabbing a slice of buttered toast. After I finished the toast, I started to drink a glass of orange juice. While drinking, I look over the top of my glass to see Elsa pushing her eggs around on her plate.

"Elsa," I begin softly, knowing if I was to loud, she would get upset and listen, "you _need_ to eat." She only nodded in return and slowly ate about half of her eggs.

We heard a honk outside, and I knew if was our cousin Rapunzle. Rapunzle is 18, Elsa's age, three years older than me. She's average height, no where near as short as me, but definitely not Elsa's 5'9", either. She has her brunette hair in a pixie cut, and her big green eyes are exactly the same as her twin brother, and one of my best friend's, full of new ideas and unexplored possibilities. She's wearing a white shirt under her purple jacket, and jeans.

"Hey Punzie!" I yell when we get outside, because I know she hates it. She scowls, but there's fondness in her eyes, giving away the fact that she secretly loves that nickname, but won't admit it because she's as stubborn as a mule. Elsa roles her eyes, but a smile tugs at her lips.

I jump in the car and pull out my phone, texting my other best friend, Tooth, while Elsa and Rapunzle talk about the latest boy drama. Elsa if obviously not as into the subject, but Rapunzle doesn't seem to notice as she goes on about everything that we somehow missed in the last 12 hours.

"Hans and Ali broke up?!….. He so likes you!….. Did you hear about the new kid?….. He's so hot….. Because Kaitie told me!"

I'll admit, I was interested about this new kid, but if he was hot he would A.) Get scooped up Cindy or one of her followers or B) Have the hots for Elsa. That's really the only thing that could happen.

Finally they pulled up at the school. I quickly said goodbye and ran to meet Tooth at our locker. We share a locker towards the main office on the first floor. This can be both good and bad, because if we need something BAM! there's the office, but there are also those few people who decide to make it a big deal when they get sent to the office.

Of course, the only other option was my locker, but that's by the janitor closet that the staff doesn't use, and I would rather not like to her _that_ every day. Yeah, no thanks.

When I got to our locker, she's leaning against it, looking into the office. Tooth is a small girl, unbelievably smaller than _me_. She had shoulder length brown hair with green, yellow, blue, and pink streaks in it. Her almost unnatural lilac eyes were wide with amusement, and she was smiling brightly, showing off her -ironically- toothy grin. She had on a bright blue shirt, and an unzipped green jacket over her yellow long sleeved shirt. Her hot pink converse went up to her knees, and her socks went up just above them.

She was talking to Jack Frost, Arendale's "Bad Boy", who was seated in the office. Jack always manages to get sent to the office, right when Tooth is at her locker. That's impressive enough, but how he did it before class even started is both impressive and amusing.

"What are you in for _now_ Jack?" Tooth asked, giggling.

Jack grinned "I got yelled at by a teacher because apparently riding a skatboard in the halls is "endangering my peers" or something like that." He shrugged.

I walked up and Tooth smile at me, moving out of the way. She waved by to Jack and silently laughed when an old secretary yelled at him and closed the door.

"Hey Anna! Hear about the new kid? Heard he's cute!" She said elbowing me.

"Maybe, but if looks like you've got someone else on your mind…" I said looking at her pointedly, watching her go beat red.

"Jack? No! N-no way, Anna! Your crazy!" She stuttered.

"Okay, I said. "Let's head to class then, Mrs. Frost." I said smirking when she turned even redder.

…

When we got in the classroom and took our seats towards the back where it's mostly empty, we began talking. And it wasn't just us, it seemed. Towards the front a group of girls were gossiping loudly.

"I heard he's, like, 6 feet tall!….. He has the most beautiful brown eyes!….. Apparently he already likes Cindy, that's what she said….. I heard he's in _this class!_"

"What's the big deal? He's just like any other kid…" I mumbled to Tooth.

"Are you kidding?" She asked me. "We haven't got a new kid since the 6th grade!"

Before I could answer, the class grew silent. Wondering why, I looked up.

"Class," Ms. Edith began, "This is Kristoff Bjorgman."

**A/N: Haha! That's all you get! I'll update soon… or try to… yeah. You know, I didn't know Kristoff's last name? Yeah, took me a while to find it. Actually, it took 5 minuets on wikipedia. I was lying. I'll try not to make it a habit. (Lying again!)**


	2. Some Helping HANS

**Anna: Hello there! It's me again. Yup... and guess who's here? Candy! Say hi Candy-Poo-Poo-Kins**

_**Candy: Hi! Anna's depriving me of precious sleep right now... its like 3:30 in the morning.**_

**Anna: Whatever**

_**Candy: Ok, so chapter update and crap and stuff blah blah blah. You know. So I really hate this part... ok disclaimer? Yes**_

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned so far other that boring teachers.**

Elsa's POV

After getting out of the car, Punz and I headed for our lockers. Hers first, then mine. Her locker is by the cafeteria, and mine is bye our first period class, so we go do the same order every day. We thought about sharing a locker, like Anna and Tooth, but then I would have to give Punz my locker combo, or she gives me hers. And if we did that, the her brother, Hiccup, would somehow find out our combo, and break into my locker all the time and leave creepy gifts.

Like he did today.

We opened up her locker to find a giant lizard suddenly falling on us.

Are you kidding.

"HICCUP!" Rapunzel screamed, scaring the lizard away.

The lizard was Toothless, Hiccup's super rare Asian Water Monitor. He was super rare because he was completely black. Like, jet black, everywhere. He disappeared around the corner, like he always does, to the forest. Hiccup trained him to always go there after he falls out of the locker. I call if animal abuse, but he claims he loves scaring us.

I don't doubt it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Punz said, getting up and running down the hall.

"Rapunzle!" I yelled after her, "Your stuff! You forgot your- Oh never mind! See you in class!"

She always did this. Ran after his lizard, looking for the hiding spot. When she couldn't find it, she would go look for him. She'd be in class in less than 15 minutes, and I'd give her her school supplies.

I want to get up, but stopped when a hand reached down in front of me, and a deep voice asked, "Do you need help?"

I said thank you, and took the hand. Once fully standing, I could see who it was. Now, here's the weird part.

It was Hans.

That's right, Mr. I-Have-The-Entire-Straight-Female-Population-After -My-Butt. Yeah. That Hans. I was hold Hans' hand.

"I'm Hans." He said

"I know," I said, and then if I needed to be even creepier, "My friend is convinced that we are soul mates."

Whoops.

"Oh?" He said, but it wasn't a What-Is-Wrong-With-You Oh, just a That's-Actually-Really-Funny Oh. "And do I get to learn my soul mate's name then."

And of course, being a female, I blushed and smiled shyly and giggled.

In other words, I acted like a cheerleader. Joy.

"Elsa." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Well, Elsa. I'll see you later?" He said with what could possibly be classified as a shy smile, if you didn't know that he was quite possibly the most charismatic male in the entire school.

"Yeah," I said, "Sure." And we went our separate ways.

And I knew I would see him later, because we had History, Math, Gym, my second free period, and obviously lunch together. I don't know this in a stalker-ish way, but it's hard not to notice him, with his sideburns and his freckles and his bright red hair that everyone (not me though, no way) wanted to touch, and his cute nose, and his pretty green eyes, and his-

Wait, class. I need to go to class.

I started walking to English class, definitely not thinking about Hans.

Once I got there, I sat down in the usual seat, right in the back row. Punz and I always sit there, that way we can talk without our crazy English teacher, Mrs. Pegs, screaming at us. Punz was already there.

"So, you know how Hiccup put Toothless in my locker?" She asked as I say down.

"Yeah," I replied, "I was there… Why? What did you do?"

She grinned, "I may or may not have _totally_ chased him down the hallway after throwing his lizard at him… I actually ended up getting detention…"

We laughed, but stopped quickly when we thought Mrs. Pegs was coming over to yell at us. She wasn't though, just giving us a reading passage that we quickly skimmed through and then, back to talking!

"You know Hans, right?" I asked

"Yeah, I have math with him. And we have one of our free periods with him." Rapunzle shrugged.

"Right, well, I was talking with him in the hall-"

"No. _Way._" She looked at me as if I was some kind of treasure. "He _touched _you? Like skin-on-skin _touched_ you?"

"You make it seem a lot better than it was..." I muttered under my breath.

"What? What do you mean?" Punz asked.

"It's just, you make it seem like a big deal. It was nothing special-" I was cut off by Punz practically screeching.

"Nothing special- _Nothing special?_ This is maybe _the _most special thing to happen to you this year! And you call it "Nothing Special"... my god..." She starred at me like I was crazy.

"It really isn't special. What could possibly make it so important to you?"

"Because Hans, the most good looking man since 2000 _forever_ took the time to talk to you, with _words._ Not a small wave, not a quick "Hello," a full on _sentence!_"

When her full on speech was over, I couldn't help but look at her like _she_ was crazy.

"Whatever Punz." I said, and got to work with the reading packet. But I couldn't help but remember how good Hans' hand felt in mine...

The next class I had was Math. So, when the bell rang, I prepared myself for Punz telling Hiccup and Flynn literally _everything_ I said in English, while I would sit directly behind Hans and try (and fail) to pay attention (because even the back of his head is good looking, somehow).

We sat down, and because the teacher, Mr. Drolly, is always 10 minuets late, Punz went on to explain the happenings of English, with _all_ the boring details, while I tried to read.

And then, Hans walked in. And sat down. And he turned around. And he _smiled_. At _me_. What?! Of course, Punz noticed. It was obvious by her loud squeal that made Flynn, who she was practically on top of, cringe.

I turned around and glared at her, but as soon as I sat forward and remembered, _Hey, Hans is looking at you_, I smiled back slightly.

Even after he turned around, I still couldn't wipe that smile off my face.

**A/N: Welp. Ok. Elsa and Hans interaction! Yay! Also, Rapunzle channeled all of our inner fan-girls. Wonderful! Til next time (hint hint SNOW AND FEATHERS hint hint)**

**Anna: Bye-bye Birdie! (I love that musical and you should too. Ok? Ok.)**

**_Candy: Next chapter is my favorite. Peace!_**

**Anna: Gotta go force Candy to watch Supernatural! **


End file.
